Never Gone
by stratusfaction101
Summary: Trish has a great group of friends, they include Adam Copeland, Ashley Massaro, and Matt Hardy. Plus her exboyfriend returns after her current boyfriend goes to Smackdown.
1. Catering Room

**Never Gone**

**A/N:** This is my first story. I hope you enjoy it. This First part is when Batista was still on Raw.

**Disclamier:** Of coarse I own anybody, unfortunatly.

**Chapter 1:**

Dave Batista had just finished his match against Ric Flair and now he was showering in his own locker room. When he finished he decided to stick around and watch the rest of the matches because his was the second match of the night. Dave sat on the leather couch when he heard a soft knock on his door. Dave had a thought of who it could be so he yelled,"Come in!".

The door opened and in the door frame he saw a blonde beauty who just happened to be his girlfriend.

"Hey Trish." Dave greated.

"Hello." Trish walked over to sit next to Dave. "Nice match"

Dave put his arm around her shoulder."Thanks, you too."

"Thanks, are you done for the night?"

"Yeah, we can leave if you want to."

"I don't know, Adam and Ashley want me to hang out in the catering room with them. They said Matt was here with Ashley."

"Ok, do you think you can catch a ride with one of them? I'm going back to the hotel."

"Sure see you then." Dave leaned over to kiss her. Then Trish got up and went to the catering room. When she walked in she saw Adam (Edge), Ashley and Matt right away. She walked over to them and sat next to Adam.

"Alone again?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, Dave left the arena."

"How come he does that?" Ashley asked

"I don't know, I just wish that one day he will actually stay."

"Don't worry Trish, were here for you." Adam said hugging Trish. "Right Guys?"

"Right!" Ashley said. Matt didn't say anything for his mouth was stuffed with food.He tried to say, Right, but couldn't. Everyone just started laughing.

"Thanks for the support guys," Trish looked at her watch. She had 1 hour and 30 minutes untill the show ended. Untill then Trish would hang out with her 3 best friends Adam Copeland, Ashley Massaro and Matt Hardy.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. You readers hould cheak out babyhardyzgal13. She is my younger sister in real life. Her stories rock! I well do my best to update soon. :()


	2. Lots of surprises!

**Never Gone**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything as much as I would love to own Jeff Hardy. My sister thinks that he is her's but he is mine.

**A/N:** I hope everyone had a good Christmas, I know I did. I got that new Tony Hawk American Wasteland game for my PS2. I do 2 player games with my sister and she beats me, thats sad. ;(

**Chapter 2:**

"Teddy Long wants you on his show because My show is getting a new wrestler."

"But Eric, Trish is on Raw, I just can't leave her on Raw with a bunch of guys. Knowing her, she will sleep with any guy she sees. For all I know she could be sleeping with Mr. Copeland as we speak." Dave said into the phone.

"Calm down, she's not, she is in the catering room with him Matt and Ashley. Anyway, you are going to Smackdown weather you like it or not. And if you don't your fired." Eric Bichoff said back into the phone.

"Fine I'll go, but I'm not going to like it."

"Thats the spirt, now get your things ready and go to the airport, your plane leaves in 3hrs."

"Fine, bye." Dave hung up the phone, got his things together and called Trish.

**Back at the Arena's Catering room:**

The 4 were haveing a good time untill Trish's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Trish, I have some bad news." Dave said on the other line.

"What?"

"Well, Mr.Long wants me on Smackdown, I have to leave now."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Trish. I love you though."

"I love you too, Bye." Trish hung up her phone and put it back into her purse.

"Sooooo?" Adam asked

"Dave got traded to Smackdown." Trish said.

"I think this will be the time when we tell her, Matt." Ashley said.

"Tell me what?" Trish said.

"Well, the main reason Dave got traded was because my brother is coming back." Matt said.

"Jeff's comeing back, Matt thats awsome. When will he be here."

"Tomorrow Night." Adam said.

"Thats awsome." Trish said again.

"Yeah, mabey you 2 could go out together again." Ashley suggested.

"Yeah I would if I wasn't going out with Dave."

"Trish, Do you still like my brother."

Trish was slient for a few moments then she said,"Yeah I have ever sience he left."

"Then why are you going out with Dave?" Adam asked while running a hand through his blonde hair.

"I don't know."

**The Next Day:**

Trish sat in her hotel and watched Smackdown with Shawn Michales and Adam. They were enjoying it untill she saw Dave kissing Melina on screen. He was actually doing more then kissing with her. Trish just sat there shocked.

"Oh my gosh." Was all Shawn said.

"Call him and dump him Trish, if he does that kind of thing with Melina, who already has a boyfriend, then he obviously dosen't want you." Adam said

"Blondies right." Shawn said

"Yeah he is." Trish said as she picked up her cell phone and called Dave.

"Hello?" Dave answered. He sound like he was out of breath.

"What the heak was that?" Trish yelled in the phone.

"What was what?" Dave asked hopeing she wasn't watching Smackdown.

Trish got off the bedshe was sitting on and walked aroung the room while talking. "Dave don't play dumb, I saw you on Smackdown, and let me tell you Shawn and Adam arn't to happy."

"Michales?"

"No Stastik. Of coarse it was Michales. Dave if you are going to do that while you are on Smackdown then..." There was slience on the other end. "...it's over" Trish continued. She hung up the phone and walked over to Adam who was offering a hug. She accepted and cried.

"Jeff, is coming today right?" she asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I need to talk to him."

Adam looked over at Shawn who just shrugged his shoulders.

**A/N:** My life is filled with lots of Drama so I had to make a story filled with Drams. Plz Review


	3. A Little Better

**Never Gone**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anybody. Duh!

**A/N:** Hahahahaha, I'm having my sister's, babyhardyzgal13, boyfriend cheat on her with me. If she finds out, it's not my fault that I can please better then her. Hahaha, I am so good. I even got one of her best friends to 'turn' on her. I am genius. Luckily, she dosen't know my penname so she can't read my stories. :) All Hats go off to me. :)

**Chapter 3:**

"She really wants to see me after what happened in 2003?"

"Yes Jeff, now go to her room and talk to her.I know you like her." Matt explained.

"Yeah, Jeff it's not that hard to figure it out. If it makes you feel any bettter, she told me that she likes you." Ashley said

"Cool, I'm going. See you 2 later."

"Oh, and Jeff." Matt said as Jeff turned around. "Take it easy with her. Dave cheated on her with Melina." Matt added.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Matt and Ashley said in unison.

Jeff walked 4 doors down and found Trish, Adam, and Shawn's room. He knocked on the door and Adam answered the door.

"Hey Hardy. Nice to see you. Trish was actually about to come find you but Shawn deciced to have an Intergender match against her. She is killing him. I get to enjoy it by being the ref."

Jeff laughed, "Nice, is Trish in any condition to talk to me?" He asked.

"Let me Ask." Adam replied. Adam walked back into the hotel room.

"Hey Ad, who was that?" Trish asked.

"Why don't you go out and see." Adam replied.

"Ok." Trish let go of Shawn and opened to hotel door only to find the crazy colored hair, Younger, Skittle loving Hardy.

"Oh My Gosh, Jeff. You actually came." Trish said hugging Jeff.

"Yeah, I had to rejoin the WWE. I have to many friends here."

"Including Me?" Trish asked.

"Including you." Jeff echoed.

Trish let out a small giggle, "I missed you alot Jeff."

"Really? I missed you too." Jeff smiled down at her. She smiled back. "Trish do you want to go out later?"

"Of coarse."

"Ok, I'll be back here in 4hrs."

"Sounds great." Trish said.

"Ok, see you then." Jeff leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and waved as he went down the hall to his, Ashley's, and Matt's room.

Trish tried to got into her hotel room but when she opened up the door, 2 losers had there ears pressed up against the door.

"I hate you two." Trish said sarcasticlly.

"We hate you too." Adam and Shawn said while giving her a hug.

"Too...much...hugging." Trish said as she was being squeesed between 2 guys.

"Sorry Trish." the guys said unison.

"I forgive you."

**A/N:** Go ahead and e-mail my stupid sister and tell her that her boyfriend is cheating on her. She will just say that your lieing. I will just let her get hurt on her own, by catching us on her own. She won't belive 1 person. You readers might want to get together and tell her. Hahahaha. I am so nice. :)

Oh, look. I still her trademark review smile and her boyfriend.


End file.
